Ruthless Revenge
by Yunaine
Summary: Harry overhears Ginny plotting to force him in a situation that he has to marry her. Instead of going to useless teachers Harry decides to do some plotting of his own... - Set during seventh year; Harry/Daphne


Author: Yunaine

Title: Ruthless Revenge

Words: 6,556

Rating: T

Status: One-Shot - Completed

Spoilers: PS / CoS / PoA / GoF / OotP / HBP

Category: Humor/Romance

Warnings: Anti-Ginny, Anti-Draco, Verbal insulting, Implied sex (no explicit scenes)

Main characters: Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley

Pairing: Harry Potter & Daphne Greengrass

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own anything in reference to that entire imagined universe.

Summary: Harry overhears Ginny plotting to force him in a situation that he has to marry her. Instead of going to useless teachers Harry decides to do some plotting of his own...

Note: This is set during seventh year. The only thing used from HBP is Professor Slughorn and his potions.

--

**1- Ruthless Revenge**

Harry was wandering through the corridors in Hogwarts. He was doing that a lot during the past few months.

Sometime during the previous summer Voldemort had attacked him in Diagon Alley with his entire army.

What Voldemort didn't realize was that attacking Harry would invoke the wrath of the entire auror and Unspeakable force of Britain.

Harry had talked Professor Dumbledore into discussing the Prophecy with the Ministry. Incompetent that they might be, they still had the aurors and Unspeakables.

Everyone was forced to take an oath of silence and each time Harry went out he was tagged with numerous guards. If Voldemort ever attacked, the entire force of Britain would swoop down upon him and whoever he brought with him.

The ignorant idiot couldn't resist attacking. No Death Eaters were captured alive this time though. The aurors from the previous war had informed the new recruits of how they would just be broken out with the next Dark Lord. Nobody liked that idea so they used lethal force to take every single one of them down.

Instead of a duel of epic proportions, Harry managed to catch Voldemort unaware with a second wand. At first the Priori Incantatem happened again and Voldemort went on and on about how he had read up on the effect and how he could beat it. Harry just went along with the plan and snapped his own wand, which caused all of the magic to go straight to Voldemort's wand... which exploded in reaction to the brutal disconnection.

Harry had merely pulled out another wand and started throwing slicing hexes at Voldemort. Since Voldemort didn't expect that, he died a few seconds later.

Harry had deflected most of his fame this time and pushed it towards the Ministry. He didn't need any of it. Fame was a fickle friend anyway.

While walking through the halls he heard a familiar voice from a classroom nearby. The door was ajar.

"... like Harry knows any of the Ancient Pureblood Laws anyway. He'll be caught off guard and he'll have no choice to marry me. He might be able to fight a Dark Lord but he doesn't understand the first thing when it comes to women. Yes, this will work fabulously. I _will_ be the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived," finished the familiar female voice.

Harry ducked behind a nearby statue to see Ginny Weasley leaving the classroom with a book tucked in her arms. He couldn't make out the title but she was headed towards the library.

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit and he followed her at a distance. When she vacated the library he waited for a few minutes before entering. He went straight to the librarian, Madam Pince.

"Hello Madam Pince, could you tell me which book it was that Ginny brought back a few minutes ago? She needs it again but doesn't have the time to come back here," asked Harry charmingly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just give me a moment and I'll fetch it for you," responded Madam Pince.

Harry walked out of the library a few minutes later with a familiar looking book in his arms. The books was indeed about Ancient Pureblood Laws. While most people would expect a very thick old book, it was quite the contrary. The book looked very modern and extremely thin. Harry had asked Madam Pince about that and she had told him that Miss. Weasley had asked for only the still active laws, not all of them.

Harry started scanning the book for everything about marriages and eventually stumbled upon the only section that Ginny might have found interesting.

He stared at the book in shock, "No... she wouldn't!"

-

_Pregnancy amongst unmarried witches_

_If a pureblood witch is found pregnant while still unmarried, then both mother and father of the unborn child will be forced to marry. A healer will cast a spell to determine who the father is. The spell will also bind both together so they can not harm each other. The couple will be forced to marry within a week of casting the detection spell._

_The only exclusion of this law is in circumstances that the mother was raped by the father. In these circumstances the father will be oath-bound to the witch or executed. Everything owned by the rapist will immediately be forfeited to the victim._

-

Harry didn't understand why Ginny would do something like that, she had been dating Corner and Thomas for Merlin's sake.

After staring at the page for a few minutes, Harry came to the conclusion that he needed more information. He took the book back to the library and headed to his dormitory.

--

It had taken Harry several days of following Ginny around in his invisibility cloak while using the Marauders Map to locate her, but he had finally found out the entire plan.

Ginny would be giving him a love potion. When that took effect and Harry would make a move, she would take a fertility potion and they would _get to it_.

One month later she would go to the Hospital Wing and they would notice that she was pregnant. Ginny would play the hysterical witch and she would tell everyone that Harry was the father.

Harry was walking around in the Room of Requirements for the past few hours. He needed a plan to solve this entire mess. It was disgusting to see how many potions there were to screw people over.

"_Hmm... potions...,_" thought Harry while raising his eyebrow.

Half an hour later he had formed his plan.

If there was one thing Harry had learned over the past year it was one thing.

No mercy.

If someone liked to screw around with him, he would return the favor with pleasure.

--

Daphne Greengrass was walking in the dungeons to her dormitory. She was reputed to be the most beautiful witch in the castle. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders and only stopped at the middle of her back. Her blue eyes promised pain to everyone that dared to mess with her. Her figure was perfect, something that was not well known since the school robes hid a lot. That is one thing Daphne was grateful for. Otherwise she would have even more attention.

Even though she was gorgeous there wasn't a single person that dared to go close to her.

It was a combination of two things.

First came her own reputation. The first male student to try and date her had ended up in the Hospital Wing for about a month. He was also immediately the last male student to ever try. He still complained about his injuries when she wasn't present.

Second came her parents' reputation. They had managed to rip through the political rubble that was left after Harry had killed Voldemort. The combination of them being cunning, intelligent, quick and ... well, _not dead._.. was something that wasn't available much any more. They didn't even bother using their pureblood status since it didn't matter anyway.

Her parents had managed to get up to some high political positions which ensured that nobody wanted to screw around with them. That and the fact that the Death Eaters had been halting their progress for the past years. They were pretty vicious to those that had tried to blackmail the Greengrass family.

All of that was the reason that Daphne Greengrass was silly enough to have dropped some of her defenses. Dear Daphne was literally stunned at the fact that she was stunned from behind. She didn't see her attacker when she was floated into an empty classroom.

A few moments later she found herself bound to a chair and silenced. Only then did the attacker remove the effects of the stunner.

Daphne tried to get her hands free and draw her wand when her attacker appeared in front of her, with her wand in his hands.

"Looking for this Miss. Greengrass?" asked a boy with dark hair which was a bloody mess.

"_Potter!_" she thought furiously.

"Oh do stop struggling my dear," said Harry. It was one of the things he learned from Professor Dumbledore even though the latter never intended that particular lesson. Nothing was more successful to quickly pissing of people than calling them '_my_ _boy_' or '_my_ _dear_'.

"I'm here to make a proposal my dear," said Harry with a grin on his face.

Daphne retaliated with a combination of several glares and sneers.

"Whoa, I didn't know Snape gave out lessons in facial expressions sweetie!" said Harry shocked.

Daphne just kept glaring at him in return.

"You might want to cut out the glare. That glare is enough to burn through metal and I rather doubt you would want me to be _hot_ right now," finished Harry with a wink.

Daphne's eyes widened for a second in fear, eventually she settled down on the chair to await the verdict. It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. Harry noticed the look on her face which promised pain for him when she got out.

"Well enough with the jokes. As I already mentioned, I have a proposal for you. It seems that even with your reputation of being such a dear," said Harry with a playful grin on his face, "Malfoy is still longing after you. I'm currently having the same problem with a certain Weasley in the castle."

One of Daphne's eyebrows shot up for a second with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, not Ronald, it's dear Ginevra. You know her, don't you? The cute little sister, the little fireball with a temper, the slut that wants me to shag her so she gets pregnant and I'm forced to marry her?"

Daphne responded with a small widening of her eyes. Then again, she could only do facial expressions since she was still silenced.

Harry got a small smile on his face while continuing, "So I thought up a rather complicated plan and wanted to bring a rather intelligent woman in on it. I'm not a selfish person. Why should I be able to get rid of Ginevra while you still had to deal with Malfoy? Well, that and I really can't stand the sight of the obnoxious little shit anymore.

"Blink once with your eyes if you want to hear the plan to get rid of both of them. You can still decide to help or not after hearing it. Blink twice if you don't want anything to do with this and I'll let you walk away."

After a few moments of indecision Daphne blinked once with her eyes.

"Good choice," he said while dispelling the silencing charm and the ropes that tied her to the chair.

He walked over to Daphne and gave her wand back. The second the wand was in her hand, she slammed her other fist into his stomach making him double over.

"That," she hissed in his ear, "was for stunning me you little shit."

She then sat back down on the chair while twirling her wand around, waiting for Harry to get back up.

"Well, I guess I deserved that one," he mumbled, "but would you have come in here without me doing that?"

"Of course not," she stated without caring, "but did you really expect me to take this without retaliating?"

Harry blinked in return and just cursed, "Bloody Slytherins."

Daphne smirked and stopped twirling her wand. Instead she started fumbling with her hair a bit.

"So, start talking Potter. I don't have all day," she drawled.

"Fine, fine. You already heard my lovely situation. Dear Ginny seems to think I belong to her and will stop at nothing to get me. She'll take a fertility potion while dosing me with love potion. I shag her, she waits for a while and then says I'm the father. If I decline then she'll just enact some old crappy law that can determine the father and I'm stuck in her web after that," Harry finished.

"And what," Daphne started, "does all of that have to do with me?"

"Don't you ever get tired of only thinking about yourself my dear?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Argh, stupid Gryffindors. I don't think of only myself you shrimp," Daphne said vehemently.

"No?"

"No, I think about my family. The Greengrasses have one rule above all. Family first. No matter the circumstances," said Daphne.

"Ah, well then I'll make it interesting for you as well. I already mentioned Malfoy. Wouldn't you want to get rid of him drooling over you all the time? Even with your dear reputation, I doubt you can keep fending the obnoxious idiot off. He might just stun you in the back like I did and pull a Ginevra on you," said Harry.

Harry saw her eyes widen a bit at the implication.

"That's rape you idiot, I could have him killed," stated Daphne.

"Not if you're high on love potions my dear," started Harry and he saw Daphne getting frustrated at the nickname. This only put a smile on his face while continuing, "then you'll be forced to marry him as well and spent the rest of your life with the little sunshine.

"While he might just force you anyway, you would still have to live with the consequences of the little shit."

"Do you have a plan to take care of all of this or are you just going to keep repeating the same stuff over and over?" stated Daphne.

"Why, of course I have a plan... I'm Harry Potter!" he finished while puffing out his chest.

Daphne collapsed in laughter while managing to get out, "Stay noble Potter ... that ... was just ... so ... ridiculous ..."

Harry tried to look offended but eventually got a grin on his face because she had a lovely laugh.

"Well, it's simple really. There are so many potions to screw around with... Why not use a couple more potions?" asked Harry.

Ten minutes of explanation later and Daphne could only make one comment.

"Bloody hell Potter!"

Harry only smirked in reply while wishing he had asked Professor Dumbledore how to do a twinkle. It would have been so nice in this situation. He sighed inwardly at the missed opportunity.

--

One day later saw Harry looking at the Marauders Map while standing in a deserted corridor. It looked like something was going well, because he pulled out a potion from his robes and swallowed the contents.

Ten seconds later the only person in the deserted hallway was a person that looked very much like Neville Longbottom. Some people would call that strange, especially if the Map still showed Harry Potter as being there.

In the distance Ginny Weasley just came into that deserted corridor.

She wasn't really looking where she was going so Neville sent a quick tripping hex at her. She tripped and all of the contents of her bag went sprawling across the corridor.

Neville being the helpful guy that he is, went over to her and helped her get everything back.

While trying to look flushed and embarrassed, Neville finally stammered out, "You know Ginny, ... I was wondering if ... you know ... you'd like to go out with me?"

Ginny just looked offended and replied, "Sorry Neville but I've already got my hopes set on someone. I'm sure you'll find someone special but it just won't be me."

Neville looked at her for a second and then said, "You're not having that crush on Harry again, do you?"

Ginny looked angry and wanted to retort with several nasty curses, but Neville held his hand up and said, "Look, Harry trusted me with this, so don't let it become public knowledge, ok?"

Ginny nodded immediately while looking very interested in what Neville had to say.

"I'll need more than that Ginny, you need to swear to never tell anyone about this conversation or the direct actions that might come from it," Neville said while looking around anxiously.

Ginny made exactly that oath and then looked at Neville.

"Harry told me he's already in love with someone and will probably ask her to marry him at the end of the school year. He's been seeing Daphne Greengrass the past few months. They meet every Saturday evening in the Room of Requirements and they ... well," Neville finished blushing furiously.

Ginny looked completely red from anger and started shouting out, "That stupid bastard! How dare he get together with such a stupid bint!"

Neville just made an offhand comment, "Now you know Ginny," he sighed, "You won't stand a single chance unless you plan on nicking Polyjuice Potion from Slughorn's office and taking Daphne's place. Sorry Ginny. Just so you know, I'll probably be available till the end of the year. After that I'll be looking around for someone else."

Neville started walking away from Ginny. He looked back before turning the hallway and saw a calculating gleam on Ginny's face.

He walked into a nearby classroom where Daphne was waiting and just said, "Success, I didn't know manipulating people would be that easy."

Daphne smirked, "You would be surprised what you can pull off with a bit of cunning in this castle. Not only are the students complete imbeciles, but the teachers are as well. And the Headmaster takes the cake, he ignores everything that goes on in the castle as long as his boy wonder is doing fine."

Harry responded with rolling his eyes but realized he couldn't exactly deny that statement.

--

One day later found Daphne Greengrass standing in a hallway in the dungeons. She was holding a familiar looking piece of parchment and finally took out a potion from her robes.

A few seconds later saw Tracey Davis standing in her place. She looked a bit colder than usual but not enough to make a real difference.

A few moments later Malfoy and his two goons came around the corner.

Tracey walked up to them and stated, "I need to talk to you Draco. You two, scram!" she finished while pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

Before Malfoy even had a chance to tell them to leave, they were already gone. It seemed they had learned not to cross witches. That or they just wanted to be anywhere else than with Malfoy and took every opportunity they got to get away from him.

Malfoy sneered at Tracey, "What do you want?"

"Well, I can get you shagged with the lovely Miss. Greengrass. You know, the one you've been drooling over," Tracey said airily.

"How?" said Malfoy greedily while licking his lips.

"Now now Draco dear, everything comes with a price," said Tracey while loving the look on Malfoy's face on his new nickname.

"_Damn, Harry was right, calling people like that does screw around with their brains,_" Daphne mused.

"I only got to know this by sneaking around a lot. So I want you to take an oath to never discuss this conversation or the direct actions that come from it. Either that or you'll have to pay a _very_ big bribe for me," finished Tracey.

"Fine," said Malfoy and unknowingly took the same oath as Ginny Weasley the day before.

"It seems that dear Daphne has been shagging a certain kid in this castle. You know, one named Harry Potter," smirked Tracey.

The scream that erupted from Malfoy's lips would have had everyone in the castle looking for a Banshee that was on the loose. Luckily he had been silenced a second before by Tracey.

"And how," fumed Malfoy after being released from the spell, "would that information get me shagged by Daphne?"

"And here I thought you were a Slytherin," sighed Tracey, "you go to Slughorn's office and nick Polyjuice. Then you go to the Room of Requirements on Saturday when they meet. Stun Harry, take the potion and get laid. Normally you wouldn't be able to take Harry, but he might be thinking about other things than his safety at that point..."

Malfoy got a wide smile on his face that freaked Tracey out.

"You owe me Malfoy, don't you dare forget it," she said while walking away.

A few moments later Tracey was standing in an empty classroom. Seconds later an invisibility cloak was pulled off to reveal a smirking Harry Potter.

"You know, you look cute like that," said Harry, "but it doesn't beat your natural look."

Tracey glared in reply while Harry finally paled a bit.

"Uhm Daphne, the Polyjuice Potion doesn't transform _everything_, does it? Otherwise that spell might point to you and me even though it's Ginny being pregnant," asked Harry.

Tracey gasped for a second while Harry paled even further.

Then she smirked and said, "Damn Harry, you really don't know a lot about potions, do you? The Polyjuice Potion only changes the way people look and nothing else. Draco and Ginny's little love-cells will be all theirs.

"I wonder what their kid will look like. Flashy red hair or disgusting white hair?" asked Tracey.

Harry just looked a bit green, "Please don't ask that again. I don't even want to think how that offspring will look like."

Daphne's eyes widened a bit and said, "Oh, did I finally manage to find a topic to get to you? About time!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot in her company.

--

It was Saturday evening and most students were already in their dormitories. Only four people were still out.

Daphne and Harry were in the corridor of the Room of Requirements while watching the Marauders Map to search out their victims.

Ginny Weasley was closest and almost in the same corridor. Daphne walked out of the cloak and started her short journey to the Room of Requirements.

A few seconds later Daphne was stunned in the back by Ginny. Ginny pulled out a piece of cloth and blindfolded her so she wouldn't see the attacker. She pulled out a piece of hair and then levitated Daphne behind a statue.

Harry looked from under his invisibility cloak and saw Ginny adding the hair to the potion. She drank it quickly and was transformed a few seconds later.

It seemed that their plan might go wrong because Malfoy had just entered the corridor.

"Well well," said Malfoy, "What are you doing here Daphne? Shouldn't you be in our common room?"

The fake Daphne's eyes widened a bit while stuttering out "Yes ... Of course, I'll be on my way," while she walked away from Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at her while she was leaving.

He quickly tried to enter the Room of Requirements but there wasn't a door present. Harry heard Malfoy mumbling "Damn, he isn't here yet."

Harry quickly silenced Daphne and removed the stunner and blindfold from her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he pushed the Map in front of her. He threw the cloak over her and he walked out of the statue.

Harry mumbled a quick, "Great, Malfoy," and turned around to walk away from the Room of Requirements.

Malfoy sneered and stunned him in the back. He quickly took a hair from him and shoved him behind the same statue the real Daphne was after.

He put the hair in the potion and swallowed it.

Just when he looked like Harry, the fake Daphne came back from behind the corner.

"Harry?" she asked.

The fake Harry's eyes widened for a second and responded with a lame "Yes dear?"

Daphne smiled a bit and walked over to him, pulling him into a kiss.

After a little while, they both pulled away with large smiles on their faces. A moment later they both disappeared in the Room of Requirements.

The real Daphne was smirking under the invisibility cloak and eventually got Harry free. It was a good thing that Daphne was good at silent spell casting because she was still silenced at that point.

They both stood up and smiled at each other.

"Well, we better get to our dormitories. We might not need it, but an alibi could come handy in about a month, " said Daphne.

"Right," said Harry, "Well, it was nice working with you Daphne."

"Yes, it was nice working with me, wasn't it?" smirked Daphne, "After all, I am the most beautiful girl in the school. While planning you had a nice view and all I had to look at was you..."

Harry smirked in reply, "Now now my dear, no need to get offended. According to Witch Weekly, I'm quite a looker myself. So you can't deny not having a good look while plotting..."

Daphne smirked back, "You're getting better at come-backs my boy, you're getting better indeed. I've trained you well, haven't I?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and they both started going back to their dormitories.

"Daphne, what's going to happen if that potion wears off _before_ they are done?" asked Harry.

Daphne smirked in reply and stated, "You think Draco-poo can hold it together for that long? According to Pansy he lasts about five minutes. So with a body like mine it'll take no time at all."

"Pretty big ego huh?" asked Harry.

"Of course," she stated like it was the most normal thing in the world, "I am the prettiest witch in this castle."

"Yes, you are," smirked Harry, "and currently that body if yours is in the Room of Requirements with -

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," whispered Daphne while her eyes were as narrow as possible.

"Fine, then think of it differently. For instance, I'm not thinking about my body shagging Ginny, I'm thinking about my body shagging y-

"Do you want to get castrated?" she asked in return.

Harry paled and mumbled, "Women, can't even crack a joke anymore."

After a short walk they parted ways, Harry responded with a "Hope to see you later, cutie!"

Daphne twirled back to face him while he was walking away, "I'm not a cutie! Stupid little man!"

Harry overheard the last part and said back, "I'm not a little man!"

"Well, I wouldn't know now would I?" she said back with a wicked smile on her face that Harry didn't like for one second, "But I'm sure Draco-poo and Ginny-dear are finding that out right about now!"

"ARGH! The thought alone! Damn it Daphne! I did NOT want that in my head!" complained Harry.

"Payback," stated Daphne and giggled in reply, which stopped Harry from complaining further and he raised an eyebrow.

Daphne glared at him "I did not giggle! It was ... Peeves! Argh! ... See you later Potter!"

Harry saw her striding away with a smile on his face, "Damn she's wicked," he mumbled. He got back to his dormitory and slept very peacefully.

--

It was almost a month later and Harry had to admit one thing. He missed the vicious streak of Daphne. Well, not only her vicious streak, more a combination of both hers and his. And the witty comments. He didn't miss the threats of castration though.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying the morning.

Good things never do last, because his breakfast was interrupted by a female entering the hall. She focused on him and she squealed. Yes, she squealed. The most terrifying sound that Harry had ever heard.

It did manage to draw the attention of the entire hall though. Most were still trying to clean their ears out, which meant that most people were glaring at Ginny.

"Harry! You'll never guess! I'm pregnant!"

Well, that managed to do the trick.

The entire hall was silent in the matter of a second. Half of them with their mouths half open and more than half the female population glaring hatefully at Ginny. Some of them nearly looked as if their eyeballs would pop out.

Harry decided to go for the innocent routine and cheerfully replied, "Good for you Ginny! I'm so glad for you! Who's the father by the way?"

Ron looked about ready to strangle his little sister for being pregnant while in school. The only reason he was not saying anything was probably because Luna was whispering some insane things in his ear to distract him. That was the reason Ron was a lot more lovable these days. Being around Luna made him think a lot more before acting.

Ginny's smile faltered for a second and she responded, "But Harry, we ..."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "We are family, you're like my little sister. I would never _ever_ sleep with you. I don't know where you got the notion that we ever slept together."

Ginny got a smirk on her face and said "Fine! Be that way!"

Madam Pomfrey could not have picked a better time to come into the Great Hall. She looked around the Great Hall and then at Ginny, eventually she just sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey, it seems the dear father doesn't want to come forward. It's in the old laws that a spell needs to be enacted by a healer to determine the father so we can get married," said Ginny smugly, "Of course I know it was Harry, but it seems he's a bit scared of becoming a parent."

Professor Dumbledore looked resigned about the entire affair. He finally looked at Madam Pomfrey, "It is indeed the law that an unmarried witch needs to get married with the father if she gets pregnant. Could you please cast the spell Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey just glared in return and eventually cast the spell to Ginny.

Ginny glowed for a few seconds which only added to the smug grin she had on her face.

The glow finally came out of her and shot straight into Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he fainted in shock. Dearest Ginny's smug smile vanished and was replaced by a look of sheer horror.

The entire school which was silent the entire time erupted in whispers, "A Malfoy and a Weasley?" "They shagged? IEUW" "Just think about how that kid will look."

Ron looked at his sister in sheer disgust and just shook his head to try and clear it. Eventually he said to Ginny, "YOU will tell this to our parents. There is NO way I'm doing that. I like my life the way it is, thank you very much!"

Ginny eventually fainted when she realized she was not only pregnant from Malfoy, and had to marry him as well, but she also had to tell her brothers and parents.

Professor Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eyes, "Well, that matter seems to be resolved. It seems Draco and Ginny managed to look past their family feud!"

Both Daphne and Harry were looking at Professor Dumbledore with astonishment. Professor Dumbledore just looked back and gave a wink to both of them.

Which managed to create a look of horror on their faces.

"Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass, I was wondering if I could have a word with the both of you later today. I'll have to take care of the lovely couple here first of course," he finished and walked out of the Great Hall while Madam Pomfrey was trying to get them awake again.

--

That evening found both Daphne and Harry walking to the Headmaster's Office.

"He knows, I can't believe he knows," mumbled Daphne.

"He knows everything, I should have known before we even started this," said Harry.

They entered the Headmaster's Office and sat down in front of his desk.

Professor Dumbledore stopped writing the letter and looked up at the both of them with a smile on their face.

"Nice situation you two managed to create. Very cunning as well," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Err.. Professor... Ginny was going to -

"Going to dose you with love potions and then trick you into marrying her with that stupid law," finished Professor Dumbledore.

Daphne and Harry's eyebrows rose a bit.

"And Draco seemed to think that Daphne was his as well. He was just going to wait till the last day of the year and then rape and kill her," said Professor Dumbledore.

Daphne looked sick for a second.

"Yes, you didn't know that part, did you?" asked Professor Dumbledore, "I've known about both of their little plots for some time. I also noticed the both of you trying to solve it on your own way.

"What you need to realize is that I could do nothing until they did something wrong. And they didn't. You two on the other hand," said Professor Dumbledore while fixing them both with a look that promised trouble.

"Also did absolutely nothing wrong," he finished with a smile on his face and a twinkle that went in overdrive.

"What?" stammered Daphne.

"It's easy Miss. Greengrass. You two didn't do anything wrong. You used some Polyjuice Potion to have some fun, that happens more than you think inside this castle. It's not your fault that Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley used certain information and decided to trick someone else into sleeping with them, is it?

"If they had thought about this for a few minutes, they would have realized that _'quick shags'_ are never done in this castle for exactly that reason. It's not your fault that they both got caught up in their own lies and deceit, and thus failed to see beyond it to find what was really going on. Had one of them used their brains then they would have realized the other person could have been Polyjuiced just like they were," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Not only that, but you also managed to close both of them into oaths so they can't reveal a thing about your conversations or about that night.

"However, I am going to have to punish both of you," said Professor Dumbledore sternly.

"You'll receive your punishment next week. Now off with the both of you," finished Professor Dumbledore with a reassuring smile that only added to Harry's anxiety.

--

One week later the Great Hall was in complete chaos.

People had been transformed into animals. School robes had been transformed into colorful replacements instead of the usual black. Even the teachers were suffering from the global effects.

Professor McGonagall's lips would have been pursed together... if she hadn't been transformed into her cat form.

Eventually all of the commotion died down while the pranks were removed. Just as the last person was back to normal, a text appeared on the wall.

_WITH COMPLIMENTS OF DAPHNE GREENGRASS AND HARRY POTTER_

Daphne and Harry both paled at the implication. Harry was the first to recover and looked over at Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair with one of the largest smiles he had ever shown in public. He finally stood up, "Well, It seems we won't have to search for the pranksters at all. While this was entertaining I'm afraid that you will both have detention for the rest of the week with Hagrid."

Daphne and Harry just stared in disbelief at Professor Dumbledore while the rumors were already spreading throughout the hall. "Daphne and Harry pranked us?" "I didn't know they knew each other" "Are they together?"

Ron's first comment sealed all of the rumors though. "I didn't know you were dating a Slytherin Harry. I can't really complain anymore since my sister got married to one last weekend. Good luck mate!" After that he whispered, "She's damn hot too by the way," which Luna overheard and thus hitted him with the spoon she had in her hands.

Harry paled at the comment and hoped to avoid Daphne's wrath for this one. Unfortunately the entire Hall managed to pick up Ron's comment and went along with it.

A few minutes later showed both Daphne and Harry tailing after a certain Professor of theirs.

When they finally caught up with him they both started talking to him.

"I can't believe you did that!" stated Daphne in shock.

"You pranked us!" said Harry.

"He didn't prank us alone, he pranked the _entire_ damned school," replied Daphne.

"And he got _us_ implicated as well!" responded Harry.

Professor Dumbledore just kept walking with a smile on his face while finally saying, "Yes, I did prank the entire school, didn't I? And I pranked you two as well. And everyone thinks the two of you are dating now. And you still have detention the entire week. Pity it's impossible to prove any of that, isn't it?"

Daphne and Harry merely glared in reply.

"My my, I didn't know Professor Snape gave out lessons in facial expressions," asked Professor Dumbledore.

Daphne cracked a smile on her face from that comment and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore for a second more and finally said, "Fine! But you _will_ teach me that damn twinkle of yours by the end of this year!"

Professor Dumbledore merely smirked in reply, turned around and went into his office. When it finally closed both Daphne and Harry heard his voice mumbling in the distance, "It would have been a pity to break up such a nice couple, yes, I did it for the best. I'm sure they'll enjoy their time in detention with Hagrid. I'll have to inform him of giving them some alone time."

Daphne raised her eyebrow at Harry again, "Don't even _think_ about it! I'm going to strangle someone!".

While Daphne stalked off, Harry saw a couple of students arriving in the distance and decided to just go along with it.

"Of course... _dear_!"

Which got a grin out of Harry, a playful glare out of Daphne, and a lot of giggling from the other students.

--

It was a couple of months later that saw both Daphne and Harry arriving at the Greengrass Manor.

They were all sitting in the dining room enjoying a relaxing dinner. The introduction was a bit awkward, but the conversation was finally picking up.

"So Daphne, you never told us how you met Harry here," asked Mr. Greengrass.

Harry looked over at Daphne and saw her getting a mischievous expression that meant only one thing. Trouble for him.

"Well dad, I remember that moment like it was yesterday. I was walking down in the dungeons and Harry here stunned me in the back. Then he floated me in an empty classroom, silenced and bound me and had his wicked way with me," told Daphne with a straight face.

Harry wanted to groan at that explanation. It was the complete truth and he was going to suffer for it.

Mr. Greengrass looked about ready to explode while Mrs. Greengrass raised an eyebrow.

"And it only took us about a week to get our naked bodies intermingled with each other to conceive a little baby!" stated Daphne proudly.

"YOU WHAT," roared Mr. Greengrass while jumping up, ready to strangle Harry, "YOU TWO ... _YOU_..."

Mr. Greengrass couldn't even form the words anymore.

Mrs. Greengrass saw through the entire thing and pulled her husband back down, "Now now dear, I'm sure this will be a very interesting story. You know our daughter dear, she just told everything and nothing at the same time."

Mr. Greengrass finally sat back down again while controlling his breathing.

Harry finally saw that Daphne took her glare-lessons from her father, not from Snape.

"This is going to be such an interesting tale for our grandchildren some time," mumbled Harry.

"Grandchildren?" asked Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass at the same time, both with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh _bugger_," mumbled Harry while hitting his head on the table.

--

**THE END**

--

Author's Note:

Why didn't the law include "If the father is raped instead of the mother"?

Because they are old laws and I doubt male-rape was present at that time. Even if it was, the purebloods would never dare admit such an act because it would only hurt their reputation. They would be labeled as weak.

I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
